A Girl Of Action
by Erin11
Summary: A stowaway turns up at the 4077th and is depserate to be part of the action - complete story
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: The Newcomer  
  
Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce groaned as the sunlight streamed through the doorway into his line of blurred vision. Someone, he wasn't quite sure who, had opened the door to their squalid quarters. Known only as the Swamp to the rest of the 4077th, it had been his home away from home for the last year. Hawkeye, as he was known, was aware of someone shuffling quietly across the room but after a sixteen hour stretch in OR, he didn't have the energy to find out who.  
  
He shifted his half open eyes across to the bed next to his. Captain 'Trapper' John McIntyre was snoring softly on his own excuse for a bed. Hawkeye squinted and lay silent for a moment longer, 'it's probably Frank,' was he conclusion.  
  
Major Frank Burns was the only thing worse than the war itself. He was punctual, pushy, irritating and above all a hypocrite. He had to be getting one over on Hawkeye and Trapper at all times, when he wasn't getting one over Major Margaret 'Hotlips' Houlihan. Frank thought he was discreet about his secret affair with Hotlips but so far the only people who didn't know about their relationship were the Koreans themselves. Hawkeye was convinced that it would make headline news when he finally hit US soil again.  
  
"Hey Frank, could you be a little quieter. Some of us have actually been working all night."  
  
No response.  
  
'Maybe he'd gone' thought Hawkeye, hoping he could finally get some sleep. No, there was someone still there, he could still sense a presence in the room. Perhaps his luck was in, it could be a beautiful nurse who had gone to the wrong tent by mistake. He should do the only hospitable thing and make her welcome.  
  
He forced himself in a upright position to confront the intruder. Being so small in height, at first he thought it was Radar but then Radar could never have been so silent for so long. He was dressed in combats, complete with hat and oversized boots and seemed to be searching in their lockers.  
  
"Do you mind, some of us live here you know."  
  
The startled boy turned round and dropped the papers he had been holding.  
  
"I didn't know that you were awake."  
  
"Sorry to have upset your breaking and entering? Who are you?"  
  
"I....I was looking for the Mess tent."  
  
Trapper woke startled at the sound of voices and angry to have been disturbed from what little sleep he had managed to grab.  
  
"Hey Hawk, have you been inviting guests around to disturb my sleep?"  
  
"Not me. He claims to be looking for the Mess tent and thought it may be in our locker, whadda'ya think?"  
  
Trapper let out a snort, he knew Hawkeye too well. The two of them had been partners in crime since they had been drafted out to Korea. They kept each other sane in amongst the madness, each with the same humour and practical jokes.  
  
"Could well be. Does this mean we have been trekking over to the other side of the camp when all this time there was a secret door through our locker, damn it."  
  
"Ok, ok," said the stranger. "You caught me, I was after some papers."  
  
"What papers?" asked Hawkeye, sitting up and pulling his dressing gown around himself.  
  
"Um...well I was sent here without my service papers and I thought that maybe they had come to you, I did look at the office but it was all shut up."  
  
"Listen fella," said Trapper, "We'd like to help ya out but we're nobodies, we have no authority. You'll have to speak to Henry, I mean Colonel Blake if ya lost."  
  
"Sure, I'll do that now. Say, you Sirs are doctors right?"  
  
"Fraid so, we have a this affliction. We can't help saving lives," commented Hawkeye.  
  
"Well surely doctors can tell the difference between a male and a female."  
  
The stranger took their hat off to reveal that the young face hidden beneath was that of a girl not a young man. Hawkeye and Trapper gave each other a confused stare. Neither quite believing that this was happening and a such an early hour in the morning.  
  
"You're a long way from home ain't ya honey," smiled Trapper after a moment of silence has passed.  
  
"Not really, after all the stories my daddy wrote about the war, the front line feels like home to me. You see my daddy was in World War Two, the bravest soldier there was. He was killed in the conflict and my Momma told me he was a true hero."  
  
"War isn't the glorious vacation the military would have you think it is," sneered Hawkeye with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
He had never been a patriot of the war unlike Frank. When he was drafted to Korea all he'd been able to think about was going home. He didn't care about patriotism, he only cared about saving lives, lives he wished weren't jeopardised in the first place. He had seen boys as young as sixteen admitted and operated on, so many soldiers that he'd lost count of the young faces filled with terror that he had encountered. Hawkeye wasn't a religious guy but he had to have the faith that he wouldn't be seeing these guys again. Some would be stitched up and sent back to the front only to return a few weeks later. Others weren't so lucky and had left under a white sheet. He wasn't about to let this young girl throw her youth away in the same way.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"So you've been drafted then?" asked Trapper passing Hawkeye their usual morning beverage of a gin martini from their very own still.  
  
"Kinda, I signed up as soon as I finished high school. But they say that girls can't fight. So I had to settle for the next best thing, working in a M*A*S*H unit."  
  
"You a nurse?" said Trapper.  
  
"No, I didn't complete my training, so they shipped me to Tokyo. Thought I could help with recovering soldiers in the hospitals."  
  
"So shouldn't you be there now?" asked Hawk sipping his drink.  
  
"I should, but that's the problem. What action is in Tokyo? All the soldiers there only stay a few days, there was nothing for me to do. I heard about you guys, so close to the front and all and decided that is where I wanna be. So I hopped aboard a jeep carrying supplies and here I am."  
  
Hawkeye couldn't believe the nerve that this girl had. Here she was barely out of her teens and she wanted to be in the place he was most trying to get out of. He knew what Henry would say, the more staff the better as far as he was concerned. But as for Frank, who was still sleeping through all this, he wouldn't stand for any military disruption.  
  
"Well I suggest that we should speak to Henry and fast," warned Trapper.  
  
The last thing he wanted was problem stowaways. He had received word from his semi-estranged wife that she wasn't happy with the quantity of money he was sending home and she demanded more to raise his children.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Although Trapper hated life in Korea, after this last letter life away from civilisation seemed bearable right now. Unlike his footloose and fancy free drinking buddy, Trapper had responsibility, though he never felt grown up enough to handle it. He'd married young, just out of med-school and settled down to the pipe and slippers life way ahead of his time. He adored his two girls, they brought him a joy he'd never known before but his marriage was slowly careering down the divorce path.  
  
Before he'd been drafted, his marriage was on the rocks, sure Trapper was no saint. He wasn't a stranger to the nurses tent as was Hawkeye. But that wasn't the problem, his wife was too demanding, too pushy, always trying to make him better himself. Trapper was content with his small practice back home, he didn't want the high praise of chief surgeon, he just wanted to help people. Being sent to Korea had only shown him that there was more to surgery than just having letters after your name.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Trapper and Hawkeye quickly scurried out of the Swamp with the young girl in tow. Fortunately Frank was still sleeping in his bed and they wanted him to stay just so for as long as possible. Frank was a headache they could do without right now.  
  
"Do you have a name or do we make one up for you?" asked Hawkeye, as the girl obediently followed the two officers across the camp.  
  
"Alex, Private Alex Chapman, TF02468539."  
  
"Very good Private, I guess that's short for Alexandra," grinned Trapper.  
  
"I prefer Alex."  
  
"I'm sure you do. Well, I'm not promising anything but Henry is a fair man and if he wants you to stay, you'll stay. But don't think we'll be backing you up if he says no. After all you should be in Tokyo," muttered Hawkeye as he stifled a yawn.  
  
He was tired. Maybe this was displaying his more irritable side but he wasn't about to jeopardise his own little freedom in this hell hole for a runaway teenager. He had soon pieced together a logical history for this girl, most kids like her are the same. Often having with no stability in their lives, they go looking for the discipline and find it in the army.  
  
Trapper on the other hand was less interested in what this girl had told them. He wanted to unload this problem on Henry and get back to his own worries. The letter he'd received yesterday was praying on his mind. Why did she need more money? He gave her plenty. Trapper was concerned, he didn't want to get his kids involved in a custody battle and with him where he was, he was hardly in a position to do anything about it now, but he wasn't going to lose them without a fight. Why had she threatened him with divorce?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As they approached the office they could see the lights still on. Radar was a early riser. Hawkeye guessed he'd be about, if anyone could talk Henry Blake around it was him.  
  
Corporal Walter 'Radar' O'Reilly was sat at the desk that he occupied for most of the army, outside Colonel Blake's office. He was sifting through the mass of papers that covered every inch of space. His young face screwed up as he tried to make sense of his task.  
  
"Mornin' Radar," called Hawkeye making the young Corporal jump.  
  
"Mornin' Sirs," he replied.  
  
"Is the Doctor in?" asked Trapper, as Alex peered curiously round his shoulder.  
  
"He is but I think he has a lot of papers to sign and.," but Trapper and Hawkeye were already past him and heading for Henry's office. They knew exactly what he meant when he said papers.  
  
"Wait here," commanded Trapper to Alex.  
  
"Ok, Sir."  
  
"Radar, this is Alex, make sure she stays put whilst we talk ta Henry."  
  
Radar sat uncomfortably in his chair across from the young girl. He tried to get on with his task at hand but he felt himself staring. Radar never had much luck with girls, he never knew what to say and was always being helped out by Hawkeye and Trapper but with little success.  
  
"I'm Alex Chapman," she said extending her arm. "You're Radar right?"  
  
"Um.yeah, nice to meet you. I'd better get these papers to the Colonel, excuse me." Radar hurried into the office.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Inside Colonel Henry Blake's office, Henry was where Hawkeye and Trapper expected to find him, asleep on his desk. Henry was a kind man, his somewhat unorthodox manner of authority upset some of the officers, namely Frank and Margaret, but to most he was a fair and decent leader and a good surgeon too.  
  
Hawkeye leaned forward across the desk, with a faint smile on his face. The opportunity to startle Henry was too good to pass up.  
  
"General McArthur to see you Colonel," he yelled at deafening volume.  
  
"Wwhhaatt!!! Radar why didn't you wake me." Henry jumped up and almost fell off his chair, then he heard the laughter.  
  
"Very funny Pierce. What do you want so early in the morning?"  
  
"We have a problem," began Hawkeye.  
  
"Yeah a big problem in the shape of a stowaway," added Trapper.  
  
"Oh, well where is he now?"  
  
"Outside and it's not a 'he'. She wants to join the 4077th."  
  
"Well that is what we like to see," said Henry happily. "We always need volunteers to join our happy brigade."  
  
As predicted by Hawkeye, Henry was willing to take this girl on. The army was so desperate for staff and Henry knew it made sense to allow people who wanted to join up to come and work for them.  
  
"Henry, this girl is barely twenty. She is impulsive and has a very idolised version of war thanks to her father. She should be as far away from the war as possible not four miles from the front."  
  
"Pierce, come on. You know how short we are for staff. For the amount of wounded we treated recently, we can't send help away."  
  
"Henry's right Hawk," agreed Trap. "You said yourself, the nurses are tired all the time and mistake are being made."  
  
"Radar!" called Henry to be confronted with the small Corporal before the words had barely left his lips.  
  
"Can I have.."  
  
"Here are the transfer papers, Sir," answered Radar. "Shall I send Private Chapman in?"  
  
"Yes, Radar, show her in."  
  
Alex followed Radar through the swing doors and smiled graciously at Hawkeye and Trapper.  
  
"Ah, so you're our stowaway then?" asked Henry smiling at the young girl.  
  
"Yes Colonel," replied Alex meekly. "I am sorry if I caused you or the Captains any problems. I just wanted to help."  
  
"Well I have discussed it with my officers here and despite the fact that the way you went about coming to us was wrong, we are short of staff at present and I am signing your transfer papers so you can work for us."  
  
"Really," exclaimed Alex, her eyes wide with excitement. "Oh thank you Colonel Blake, you won't regret this."  
  
"I hope I don't have to Private. You're belongings will be sent from Tokyo in the next couple days. Well let me introduce you to Captain Pierce and Captain McIntyre."  
  
"Nice to meet you Sirs," she said shaking each officer's hand.  
  
"Ok Private, you're dismissed."  
  
Alex saluted and marched out of the office, closely followed by Hawkeye and Trapper.  
  
"I don't know what you said to Colonel Blake, but thank you, Captain Pierce, you to Captain McIntyre," said Alex, her face breaking into a grin.  
  
"It was nothing and call me Hawkeye"  
  
"And I'm Trapper," said Trapper smiling.  
  
"Hawkeye and Trapper, ok. Does everyone have nicknames?"  
  
"Yeah," said Hawkeye. "We'll be thinking one up for you over breakfast, care to join us?"  
  
"Sure," she said following them into the Mess tent. 


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

Chapter Two: Settling In  
  
The rest of the camp where soon briefed as to the arrival of a new recruit. This was not usual Army regulations for just one soldier to be sent, but in the case of Alex, Henry had pulled some strings. She was soon settling into the camp like she had been there as long as the rest. Her attitude towards drinking, football and the war made her popular with the male soldiers of the outfit. They saw her as an equal and her ability to pitch in with any event only secured her friendship with Trapper and Hawkeye.  
  
Frank and Margaret had conflicting views over this new Private. Margaret, despite her brash exterior, admired Alex, she could see a lot of herself in her. Margaret's father had to been a war veteran and this new soldier had all the zest that Margaret had when she joined up. Frank on the other hand thought it was a disgrace that a Private should be so popular and voiced this opinion frequently.  
  
"But Margaret, she shouldn't even be here and now she is another one, just like those two reprobates."  
  
"Come on Frank," said Margaret brushing her hair as she spoke. "She's enthusiastic and young. She looks up to the doctors with respect and admiration. I don't see there's anything wrong in that."  
  
"She never looks up to me like that," mumbled Frank, folding his arms.  
  
"That's because you won't give her a chance, she's been a week already and you have yet to say two words to her. If you only let her see you in action, she'd respect you in a heartbeat."  
  
Frank leant forward to kiss Margaret's neck. He loved her, he really did. If only he had the guts to stand up to his wife and admit their marriage was a sham. But Frank's cowardice would always win hands down.  
  
"You're the only one I want to let see me in action, Margaret."  
  
"Oh Frank, you are wicked," laughed Margaret kissing him passionately before falling onto the bed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Alex's presence was not only getting notoriety from the two Major's but she had struck up a friendship with Hawkeye and Trapper. Although this wasn't for the usual reasons. They enjoyed her company and saw her talent in the OR room.  
  
That night as the last causalities had been stitched up and placed in recovery, Hawkeye followed Trapper back to the hut for their late night poker match.  
  
"I'm exhausted, I'm in favour of forgetting the card game and opting for a warm comfy bed."  
  
"What are you nuts, I've been looking forward to taking your money all day."  
  
"Ok, ok. But I need a drink first."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," smiled Trapper.  
  
Alex saw them heading into the Swamp and quickly caught them up. She had found out from Radar that it was Poker night and she wanted to be part of the game too. She knew she was taking a risk asking as they were likely to say no, but she took the chance anyway.  
  
"Hey guys," she called.  
  
"Alex, great work today. You'll be a nurse sooner than you think."  
  
"Aw thanks Hawkeye. Hey, are you having your poker match tonight?"  
  
"Who told you that?" asked Trapper.  
  
"Radar. He is no good with secrets. It only took me three chicken wings and he spilled the beans. Can I play guys, please?"  
  
Hawkeye and Trapper glanced at each other, both thinking the same. They could make some easy money if they let a novice play.  
  
"Sure, it's usually just us guys but we'll make an exception."  
  
"Great. I'll go get my money and be right back."  
  
"I have a feeling I'm gonna like this game after all," smiled Hawkeye as he sipped his drink.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Later that night as Henry, Hawkeye, Trapper, Radar and two of the other officers gathered for their regular game, Alex waited patiently outside to be given permission to join this elite club.  
  
"Do we mind if another person joins our game tonight?" casually asked Hawkeye as he cut the deck.  
  
All eyes were on Hawkeye, this was not the norm. Their poker night's were exclusive and most would prefer that it was kept that way.  
  
"If you say it's Frank, you know what my answer will be," murmured Henry through his cigar.  
  
"Frank, are you crazy Henry!" said Trapper. "Would we suggest that - never. No, it's Alex, we kinda promise her she could."  
  
A sigh echoed around the poker circle. Strictly no women was one of the rules that they had first discussed. But a promise was a promise and who were they to judge.  
  
"Has she got money?" asked Henry.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well then let her come in, where is she?"  
  
"I'll get her," answered Trapper standing up and heading towards the door.  
  
Alex heard footsteps and quickly retracted her ear from the doorway, where she had heard the whole conversation. She smiled sweetly at Trapper as he signalled to her that she was in.  
  
"Thanks Trap, I owe you big time."  
  
Alex was no fool, she had been taught poker by her father when she was a child. She knew the game inside out but she had heard the officers talking and if they wanted to believe that she was a pushover, they had another thing coming. For the first few hands, she study her opponents facial expressions, they hand movements, until she had a good idea of when each player was bluffing.  
  
"You lose!" laughed Trapper as he placed his cards down triumphantly on the table.  
  
"I think not Trapper, straight flush, thank you gentlemen."  
  
"I thought you said she wasn't any good," whispered Henry to Hawkeye as he lost another hand.  
  
"No, I said she had money. Maybe this wasn't the good idea I thought it was."  
  
By the end of the night, Alex had drunk the still almost dry and won the majority of the money. She wanted to play on but the others had decided to call it a night.  
  
"Come on Radar," called Henry grabbing the young Corporal by the arm. "Time to be leaving now."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Night," yawned Hawkeye stretching out on his bed and closing his eyes.  
  
"Haven't you forgotten someone Hawk?" asked Trapper.  
  
Alex was sitting at the table, her half drunken gin swaying around in the glass. She was singing quietly to herself, counting the money she had accumulated, then losing count and starting all over again.  
  
"Alex, honey," whispered Trapper. "Come on it's time that you went to bed."  
  
"Good idea Captain Trapper," she saluted bursting into hysterical giggles.  
  
Trapper and Hawkeye each took a side and guided Alex back to the her tent. Klinger was on surveillance, guarding the perimeter dressed in a brown suede two piece and court shoes.  
  
"Evening Sirs. What happened to her?"  
  
"She has poker fever. Klinger, say have you seen Mr and Mrs Major around camp tonight? We need to get her back without being seen."  
  
"Yes Sir," said Klinger winking. "They are in conference and don't want to be disturbed."  
  
"Oh well then we're quite safe," smiled Hawk. "When the Major's get together, there is nothing than can separate their intellectual discussions."  
  
"I would just like to say..," said Alex staring directly at Klinger. "That is a fabulous outfit, really your colour."  
  
"Thank you, I wore it specially for patrol," replied Klinger smiling proudly.  
  
"You're a credit to womankind, Klinger," agreed Trapper.  
  
As they continued on their journey with Alex singing again, Trapper placed a finger to his lips.  
  
"Sshh, you wanna wake the whole place up?"  
  
"No," came the slurred reply. "But I know other ways of making me shut up." She smiled at him and leant forward to kiss him before passing out in his arms.  
  
"You had a lucky escape then Trap," laughed Hawkeye as they carried the unconscious Private to her sleeping quarters.  
  
Heading back to their tent, Trapper was unusually quiet. Hawkeye, never one to miss a opportunity to rib his best friend, concluded that Alex's attempt at seduction had got to him more than he cared to let on.  
  
"You ok, Trap? You're not still thinking about the kiss are you?"  
  
"You kidding, she's like one of the guys. It would be like kissing you."  
  
"That can be arranged," smiled Hawkeye closing his eyes.  
  
"Very funny," Trapper said sarcastically giving him a friendly punch in the arm.  
  
But as they entered the Swamp, Trapper couldn't help but wonder what would come of that kiss had it actually happened. 


	3. Chapter 3: One Of The Boys

Chapter Three: One Of The Boys  
  
After her success at the poker game, Alex was held in great respect of the other officers within the 4077th. She became a permanent fixture round the Swamp, sharing home stories and gin martini's with Hawkeye and Trapper. Frank took a decided dislike to this intrusion to his personal space. It was bad enough that he had to live with Trapper and Hawkeye leaving their belonging strewn all over the tent, but now he had an extra person who was equally untidy to contend with.  
  
One morning after a particular long night shift in OR, Frank was heading back to the tent. Every step becoming increasingly difficult and every thought of being in Margaret's arms more desirable. However, for once Frank was going to have to leave this thought to his imagination. Margaret was away for the weekend on leave to attend the wedding of her younger sister. This left Frank alone and desperate, not a good situation for someone of his uneasy disposition. All he wanted was to escape to his bed for some pleasant dreams. He entered the tent to be confronted by Alex, sitting in the middle of the room in a metal tin bath.  
  
"What is going on here?" he demanded averting his eyes for fear of accusation.  
  
"Sorry Frank," began Alex.  
  
"That's Major Burns to you Private and what may I ask is that bath doing in here?"  
  
"Well I was telling the fellas last night that the one luxury I missed here was a long soak in a bath. And you know the guys, they're so sweet, they arranged for me to use this old tin bath. It wouldn't fit in the shower room and surely even you could see, Major, that I couldn't bath outside, so they set it up in here."  
  
Frank was speechless, this was the last straw. He'd had to cope with a year of name calling and immature pranks but this was going to far, after all he had to live there too.  
  
"Let me tell you Private Chapman, I am taking this to Colonel Blake immediately. I will not have my private home used as a public bathhouse."  
  
At that moment, Trapper and Hawkeye came back from the shower rooms. Both, equally tired and in no mood for an argument with Frank.  
  
"Ah, so you've decided to show your faces then," sneered Frank as they approach the hut.  
  
"Careful Frank, you'll burst a vessel," warned Trapper with a friendly wink at Alex.  
  
"Someone steal your bible, Frank?" asked Hawkeye.  
  
"Oh shut up! What I want to know is why is there a half naked girl sitting in a bath tub in my quarters?"  
  
"Cause all your Christmas' have come at once," said Trapper.  
  
"And by the way Frank, I have a feeling is she fully naked in there. Which I can check if you would like" said Hawkeye.  
  
"Very funny, I'll be talking to Colonel Blake about this, don't you worry. Now I suggest we all leave so that Private Chapman here can remove herself from this tub and leave the tent immediately."  
  
"Do we have to Frank, why do you think we can back so early?" said Trapper, a grin spread wide across his face.  
  
"Do you mind Captain McIntyre," said Alex slightly embarrassed now at the situation.  
  
Although at first she thought Frank's response was funny, sitting there getting cold and feeling a little foolish about upsetting a Major wasn't her intention. She could be on report and that was be dishonourable to her father's name.  
  
"Don't worry Alex," whispered Trapper noting the fear on her face. "Frank is harmless, we'll talk to Henry and you'd better get changed."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled back.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Henry was at his desk, feverishly searching for the latest addition to his fishing collection. He knew he'd put the fly weight somewhere and now he needed it, typically it was missing.  
  
"Colonel, Major Burns and Captains McIntyre and Pierce to see you," announced Radar causing Henry to crack his head against the desk drawer.  
  
"Thank you Radar. This better be important, I have work to do."  
  
"Colonel, my private quarters have been desecrated."  
  
"What now Frank. Is this really necessary for me to hear."  
  
"Yes Colonel, these two have allowed Private Chapman to take a bath in our tent."  
  
Henry stop searching and sat up to take note of what Frank was saying. He didn't see the harm in it one bit, what was he complaining for. Yet he was in charge and he had to show willing that he would deal with the matter, otherwise Frank would never let it rest.  
  
"Pierce, McIntyre. What's he talking about?"  
  
"Look Henry, the girl wanted a bath," said Trapper defensively, "we weren't going to let her do so outside. Those letches would be on her in minutes."  
  
"Present letches excluded of course," added Hawkeye.  
  
"This will not do Colonel, I can't have this behaviour in my tent."  
  
"Ok, ok Frank, point taken and I am sure that this incident is a one off and will not be happening again."  
  
"Sure Frank," agreed Hawkeye, "We promise no more naked girls in the Swamp, unless we are discreet of course."  
  
Hawkeye knew that they had won, they always did. Henry was in agreement that Frank was a burden on his time that he'd rather pass him and his complaints to someone else to deal with but he also had standards to maintain. However in Frank's case, Hawkeye could always count on his superior to see the logic in their so-called mistakes and pranks.  
  
"See Frank, they are making some effort. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't expect any kind of an apology from these two, I don't know why I bother."  
  
"Neither do we Frank," said Hawkeye as Frank turned on his heels and marched out of the office.  
  
Henry drew a huge sigh of relief. Why did Pierce and McIntyre have to cause some much trouble and why did Frank have to fall into their trap at every given opportunity.  
  
"You guys are gonna see me stripped of my authority," he said.  
  
"Look Henry, Alex is a good kid. She's not had it easy and we wanted to give her a treat. Frank is just doing his usual blow everything out of proportion routine."  
  
"That is an understatement," joked Trapper.  
  
"Now Pierce, what makes this girl so special? You aren't running another nurse-athon are you?"  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," answered Hawkeye shocked. "Though Trapper may have."  
  
Trapper gave him a stare, the kind of look that instructed that Hawkeye shouldn't continue with this line of questioning. Hawkeye knew when to stop, most of the time. The certain way Trapper would shown his aggression through his eye movements made Hawkeye uncomfortable. Not that he would believe that Trapper was capable of carrying out this telepathic threat but Hawkeye wasn't going to test this theory.  
  
"I'll ask again, what's so special about this girl?"  
  
"Henry, calm down. This is an usual situation for us. She is a pal, one of the guys nothing more," said Trapper anxious to get this matter dealt with.  
  
"Ok, well send her to see me, I need to talk to her. And fellas make sure Frank doesn't see her in a state of undress again."  
  
Hawkeye and Trapper left Henry's office in hysterics. Only Henry could make a statement like that and consider himself serious. As they crossed back through the compound, Hawkeye was in high spirits. He had a date tonight and wanted Trapper out of the Swamp so he could have some quality time with the delectable Nurse Jackson.  
  
"Hey Trap, can ya make yourself scare tonight?"  
  
Trapper laughed "Sure, you gotta date again. That's the third one this week. You'll be married by the weekend."  
  
"Don't use the M word in my presence. Will you be out?"  
  
"I can be, I assume Frank is on pre-op tonight. Without Margaret around, he hasn't got anything better to do."  
  
"Why'd you think I'm asking you to leave."  
  
"Sure Hawkeye, consider me a figment of your imagination."  
  
"I do, frequently," joked Hawk patting his friend's back as they headed back to the tent.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Alex had quickly dressed after the doctors had left to see Henry. She hated causing problems, especially as she was so new to the outfit. Henry had warned her as she was only a Private she was only there on a trial basis and if she messed up, she would be shipped back to Tokyo in a heartbeat. She felt she should stay and see what the outcome of the meeting was so she settled down on Trapper's cot to read a book she found on the table.  
  
As she picked up the battered copy of "Last Of The Mochicans" a letter fell from the book onto the floor. Alex quickly retrieved it and sat down. She knew she shouldn't read it but curiosity got the better of her. She carefully opened the folded pages and began to read:  
  
Dear John - 'Good start for a letter' she thought.  
  
Despite my continuing devotion to you whilst you are away, I still feel that our marriage doesn't mean the same to me as it did five years ago. I know I love you but can I trust you, you are so far away and I am here alone with the girls.  
  
You send me money of which I am grateful but it isn't paying all the bills and I am frightened that I may not be able to make the mortgage payment. If only you had opened your own practice as I suggested, you may not have been drafted.  
  
Becky had a great birthday she had twenty friends over and we hired an entertainer, he wasn't cheap but she's worth it.  
  
Alex read on realising why Trapper had been so quiet lately. He had all these marital problems and his wife was spending his money like it was going out of fashion. Alex felt awful, she wanted to talk to Trapper but how could she? He would know she had been prying into his personal life and she would hate him to think bad of her. She went back to the letter:  
  
I feel I have no choice but to ask you to send a little extra home for the kids if nothing else. I don't know where this leaves us but divorce is going to be hard on the girls, sometimes though this is the only option I have. Louise  
  
Alex felt a hatred towards this woman and yet she barely knew her. Not once did she ask how Trapper was, what was going on here, in a war. All she wanted to know was how much money she could get out of him. Alex was still pondering over this when she heard voices outside the tent. She quickly placed the letter back in the book and relaxed on the bed again.  
  
"Aah you're still here," commented Hawkeye as he pushed open the door and spied Alex across the room.  
  
"So, what's the outcome?"  
  
"You're to be sent to Tokyo immediately," said Trapper pouring them all a drink. "Thought we would have one final drink before helping you pack."  
  
Alex couldn't speak, she was almost in tears, could this be really happening to her. She didn't want to leave, she loved it here. It was the first time she'd ever felt part of something.  
  
After her father died her mother went to pieces and lost all interest in her only daughter. Her only comments were praise for a father she never really knew. Now Alex felt she had people around her who cared and now she was going to have to leave them.  
  
"If you don't mind guys, I'll skip on the drink. I'd better go sort out my belongings."  
  
Hawkeye broke in a grin. "You're not going anyway Alex, well apart from to Henry's office, he wants a word with you."  
  
Alex wasn't sure whether to throw herself into a rage or burst into tears. She ran over and hugged Hawkeye affectionately.  
  
"Really, I can stay. I hope I'm not in any trouble. What d'ya think Colonel Blake wants me for?"  
  
Trapper and Hawkeye had noticed the papers on Henry's desk, which contained information to Alex's future. They had seen the heading and knew Henry was pleased with how Alex had worked and wanted her as a permanent member of the 4077th. This meant a promotion to Corporal.  
  
"Not sure, but you'd better go straight over, he doesn't like to be kept waiting," said Hawkeye, "and be sure to let us know the outcome."  
  
"Yeah," added Trapper. "Say I'm goin' over to the Mess tent later to watch the movie, Hawk wants me outta the way for his date. You wanna meet me over there later?"  
  
Neither Hawkeye or Alex could quiet believe what they were hearing. Hawkeye knew there was more to that encounter after the poker match than Trapper was letting on. Why the big mystery though? Trapper wasn't usually backwards in talking or bragging about girls. Maybe this was all innocent but Hawkeye wasn't convinced.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you over there when I've spoken to Colonel Blake and thanks guys."  
  
"Don't thank us yet, see what Henry wants first," said Hawkeye as Alex left the tent.  
  
As she hurried across the compound her heart was racing. Not only because Henry wanted to see her but she was baffled by Trapper's invitation. She was a mix of excitement and nerves and she headed to the office. 


	4. Chapter 4: Movie Night

Chapter Four: Movie Night  
  
Later that night, Hawkeye was cosied up to his favourite nurse, Ruth Jackson. He had poured them both a drink, put on some soft music and was making acquaintances with her ear. However his mind wasn't completely on the company of the nurse. He'd questioned Trapper on his 'date' with Alex, to which he'd had nothing but sharp replies. He wasn't sure what was eating his best friend but he was determined to find out.  
  
"Hawkeye, you listening to me?" asked Ruth.  
  
"Hmmmmm, you're ear was so inviting, I'm afraid my concentration lay elsewhere, you were saying."  
  
"Just that I wanted you to know that I am committed to us and I want to make sure you are to."  
  
"Whatever you say, I agree," said Hawkeye kissing her again.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Over at the Mess tent, Trapper was sitting alone still agonising over the letter from Louise. He wanted to tell Hawkeye, it's not that he didn't trust him but Trapper was too proud to admit failing and he didn't want to burden his friends with his problems.  
  
"Something troubling you my son," said a voice behind him.  
  
"No Father, just allowing myself some alone time, that's all."  
  
"It's hard in place like this to do that. I should know, it's a good job that He understands that I get interrupted from time to time, or I would be serious trouble."  
  
Father Francis Mulcahy was the Chaplin at the unit and always on standby for a confidential word in his ear. 'Maybe he was the best person to talk too at a time like this' thought Trapper. He turned and looked the priest right in the eye. At that moment Alex burst in through the doors and ran up to the table that they were sitting at. She stopped a moment to catch her breath.  
  
"Are you ok my child?" asked Father Mulcahy anxiously.  
  
"Yes Father, I've fine. In fact I'm better than fine. Trapper, you'll never guess what. Colonel Blake has said that he is so impressed with my skills that he keeping me on permanently and I've been promoted to Corporal. Isn't that great!"  
  
Trapper smiled back at the glowing face. "Hey, that's fantastic news. I guess all that hard work paid off."  
  
"Yeah, so I'll be able to assist the nurses and maybe someday I'll complete my training and become a nurse myself."  
  
"This deserves a celebration drink, care to join us Father?" asked Trapper.  
  
"No thank you, I have some sermons to prepare. Enjoy the movie though."  
  
As Father Mulcahy left, Alex was secretly pleased. She wanted to spend some time alone with Trapper and after the good news she had just received nothing was going to spoil tonight.  
  
Trapper on the other hand had wished that there had been a third party present. He didn't want to spoil Alex's happiness, yet he was in no mood to celebrate himself. He couldn't even remember why he'd invited her to watch the movie now, he hoped he hadn't sent out the wrong signal. She was a nice enough kid but he saw her as a pal - right?  
  
When he returned with the drinks Alex breathing had returned to normal. She was so excited about her new post that she wanted to shout it across the camp. Then she saw the sadness in Trapper's eyes and all her joy fell away.  
  
"You alright?" she asked.  
  
"What, yeah I'm fine. Say, let's find a seat to watch the movie."  
  
He stood up and moved across to where the screen was being set up. He wasn't prepared to discuss his business any further, he was gonna make sure that Alex understood that.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back at the Swamp, despite his attractive companion, Hawkeye still couldn't take his mind off Trapper and what he was up to.  
  
"Would you like to see a movie?" asked Hawkeye.  
  
"What! Hawkeye I thought you wanted a quiet night in."  
  
"Did I say that?" replied Hawkeye in his most innocent tone. "Ok, maybe I did but isn't a guy entitled to change his mind, you do it all the time."  
  
"Pig," said Ruth shoving him playfully. "Well if you want to go then we'd better hurry, it'll be starting soon."  
  
"Right behind you Lieutenant," called Hawkeye.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Mess tent was in darkness when they arrived. Hawkeye scanned the rows for his friend and spotted him sat up front with Alex beside him. He quickly pulled Ruth over to where Trapper was sat, much to the annoyance of the other soldiers trying to see the screen. He sat down on the chair just behind then and signalled to Alex.  
  
"Hi Hawkeye, Ruth. I thought you were using the Swamp?"  
  
"So did I," said Ruth her tone slightly angry. "Apparently his Doctorship didn't want to miss Godzilla Returns."  
  
At this interruption Trapper turned to see what the intrusion was:  
  
"You've seen this three times already," he commented to Hawkeye. Hawkeye motioned him to the side of the tent and continued their conversation away from the others.  
  
"I know, I was worried about you," he confessed.  
  
"Me, why is everyone asking me if I'm ok. Nothing is bothering me, so why don't you all leave me alone," and with that Trapper turned and headed out the Mess back to the Swamp.  
  
"Where'd Trapper go?" asked Alex.  
  
"Don't ask me, did something happen on your date?"  
  
Alex looked puzzled. "You thought we were on a date, hell if that's a date then it'll be my last I tell ya."  
  
"I just assumed that you and him were....." Hawkeye felt a little embarrassed.  
  
"Hawk, come on. We're pals, like you and I are, that's all. Trapper was just being kind, he knew you wanted the tent tonight and I guess he thought if he got me out of the way too, it would be plain sailing for you and Ruth."  
  
Hawkeye smiled at the young girl standing earnestly in front of him. She was so young yet she was making more sense then he ever could.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry. Speaking of Ruth, that is one nurse that is slowly going off the boil as we speak. Are you coming back inside?"  
  
"No, I've seen this one before. I think I'll go back to the tent. Night Hawkeye."  
  
As Alex left, she realised she hadn't even told him her good news. It all seemed a little irrelevant now. If only she'd told Hawkeye how she really felt about Trapper, but she couldn't. What if he said something to him? She couldn't take that humiliation. With her thoughts in the clouds Alex wandered around the camp, she didn't even notice Frank and Margaret coming towards her.  
  
"Do you mind!" snapped Frank as Alex walked straight into him.  
  
"Sorry Sir, wasn't watching where I was going," apologised Alex.  
  
"Well make sure you pay attention in future."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"I here congratulations are in order for you," said Margaret. "Colonel Blake informed me of your permanent transfer to the 4077th."  
  
"Thank you Ma'am."  
  
"Make sure you do us proud and maybe one day you'll be a nurse," smiled Margaret.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am and thank you again Ma'am. Good night Sir," she responded with a salute as Frank and Margaret waited a few minutes for her to leave and then headed to Margaret's tent.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Trapper poured himself a large gin martini and sank down in the chair. His head was pounding, he pulled the letter out from it's hiding place under his pillow and read it again. What if he never saw his kids again? What if something happened to him whilst he was in Korea? Would Louise talk about him, come to think of it, does she mention him to them now? Trapper felt cut off, separated with no means of being able to work anything out, stuck in this hell hole. Then he had an idea. What if he just left? Yeah, he would leave, right now and jump a plane to the States, then he could sort this whole mess out. He jumped out of the chair and began throwing his belongings into a bag. He scrawled a farewell note to Hawkeye. He didn't want to see him before he went or he knew he would talk him out of it. Picking up his duffel bag he turned and gave one last look at his surroundings.  
  
"So long Korea," he said and finishing his drink he headed out the door.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
At the same time, Alex had almost reached the Swamp, still trying to clear her head. She wasn't intentionally heading there, she just needed a walk. She wasn't expecting anyone to be there but as she passed the tent, she saw a figure leaving and heading into the unknown darkness.  
  
"Trapper," she called. "Is that you?"  
  
'Damn,' he thought, ' what now?' He stopped and turned round to see Alex standing before him.  
  
"Trapper, where you goin'?"  
  
"Away, far away from this place," was all he could say and he turned to carry on walking.  
  
"Wait, you can't just go," she caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Please, come back to the Swamp and we'll talk."  
  
"Look kid, I'm very grateful that you feel you have to help me, but you don't know the half of my problems and that's how I like it. Now let me go."  
  
Alex took a deep breath, she didn't want to lose him, not now. She had to say something to make him stay. If only it wasn't so difficult to get the words out of her throat. She couldn't think of what he would say when she told him, all her thoughts were tied up in keeping him there.  
  
"I know about the letter," she confessed.  
  
Trapper stopped walking again and turned to face her once more. His brown eyes flashed and made Alex slightly scared, she'd never seen him this way before. He stood so close, his tall frame towering over her.  
  
"What letter? Who've you been talkin' too?"  
  
"No one honest. I found the letter she sent you inside a book yesterday, I didn't mean to read it but......" her voice trailed off, she knew she had no excuse for what she'd done.  
  
"Alright fine, so you know. Now you see why I hav'ta go."  
  
"You don't have to leave, what is that gonna do? I mean if you're court marshalled for deserting, you think you're gonna get to see your kids then?"  
  
"Look, don't tell me how to run my life, I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Do you?" she shouted. "Honestly! Then how come you're acting this way then?"  
  
Trapper stopped in his tracks, he didn't want to admit that she was right but he was acting irrationally. This was not like him at all, he was so level headed. All he could do was pick up his bag and head back to the Swamp with Alex in tow. Sitting down once more in his comfortable chair, he poured them a drink.  
  
"I know it isn't my place to interfere but I would have thought Hawkeye would have realised what was upsetting you. He seemed to be oblivious to the problem."  
  
Alex had just assumed that Trapper would have told Hawkeye about this.  
  
"He is oblivious and that is how I wanted it to stay, until you poked your nose in."  
  
"I am sorry, sort of. Then again if I didn't know you would have gone and that would have gotten you in more trouble."  
  
Trapper couldn't help but smile at this. Who did this girl think she was?  
  
"Ok, so you talk me outta doin' a dumb thing, you happy now?"  
  
Alex was close to tears, she thought in the short time she had been at the 4077th, she had developed some sort of bond with both Trapper and Hawkeye. Now he was treating her like a stranger.  
  
"You think I'm happy?" she managed to answer, "You and Hawkeye are the closest people to me here and you were just gonna walk out and now you treat me like this."  
  
"Treat ya like what," said Trapper knocking back another double martini. "All you've done is interfere, if anyone's been treated badly it's me. You had no right to read that letter and no right to tell me whatta do about it."  
  
The alcohol was not only affecting Trapper's judgement but causing his temper to mount too. He should have kept walking when he had the chance, now whatever he did Alex was gonna know and she wasn't one to keep quiet about his plans. Alex sat quietly tears forming in her eyes. She didn't know why she got so involved in other people's problems, she never knew when to quit. She knew one thing though, she was determined to stop Trapper making the biggest mistake of his life, even if that meant he would end up hating her.  
  
"Ok Trap, I know I shouldn't have read that letter, but know I now I wanna help."  
  
Trap shrugged off her apology with a subtle sarcastic look.  
  
"You can help by leaving," he finally said standing up and opening the door. His mind was foggy, he'd drunk too much and the affects were showing. He stumbled across the tent towards where Alex was sat.  
  
"I said GO," he shouted.  
  
"No," she replied stubbornly. "I'm not leaving it like this."  
  
"Now you sound like my wife, can't you take a hint. I don't wanna talk to you."  
  
He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up from the chair. In doing so Trapper lost his balance and fell knocking his head on the corner of the desk. Alex quickly knelt down to inspect the damage.  
  
"Hey Trapper, can you hear me? Shall I fetch Hawkeye."  
  
Alex was scared, she wasn't sure what to do next. Sure she helped with causalities all day but this was different, she was in charge now. As she sat there pondering on her next move, Trapper regained consciousness and tried to sit up.  
  
"Whoa there Captain, let me see," she said helping him onto the nearest bed.  
  
"It's nothing, I'm fine," argued Trapper trying to get up but wincing at the pain in his head.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that, they say that doctors make lousy patients and think in your case this theory rings true. I'll get some bandages from supplies, now don't you move."  
  
Trapper didn't have the energy to argue with her. The bang on his head had caused him to sober up fast and he was already feeling guilty for his behaviour. He just nodded at her and lay back down on his bed.  
  
Alex swiftly returned with some bandages, antiseptic and some aspirin. Fortunately no-one had spotted her at the supply tent as the movie was still playing at the Officer's Mess and the camp was virtually deserted.  
  
"This may sting a little," she warned as she gently dowsed the wound.  
  
"Thanks a lot," joked Trapper feebly as the pain shot down his face.  
  
Alex cleaned and dressed the cut as best she could. Her technique showing why Henry had decided to let her stay. She wasn't a nurse but she was as good as and Trapper was seeing first hand that her bedside manner mirrored her skill in the operating room.  
  
"Say you'll make a great nurse one day," he said.  
  
"Now Captain McIntyre, was that a compliment I just heard. You'd better be careful I may think you forgive me."  
  
"Look," he began taking her hand in his. "I wasn't being fair to you earlier, I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you. You see it's just that me and Louise have this volatile relationship but we have to stay together for the kids. But it just ain't working anymore. I'm sorry that I got so mad but you can't possibly understand what it's like being so far away from your kids."  
  
"Sshh, you don't need to apologise to me. No, I don't know what it's like to be away from my kids but I do know what's its like to have a Dad who's never there."  
  
Alex barely remembered her Dad. He left for the war when she was twelve but even before that he would be called away on army business and she would go weeks without seeing him. She couldn't understand why her Dad went away so much, now she was seeing the flip side of the coin through Trapper's eyes.  
  
"I was forgetting that, you've been through it as well then."  
  
Alex looked at her watch, "It's getting late, the movie will be finishing and I'd better get back to my tent. You gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise I won't leave without consulting you first," said Trapper breaking into a grin.  
  
"You'd better not. Night then Captain," she replied kissing the top of his head.  
  
She turned to go but he held onto her arm and stopped her. Pulling her close to him, he kissed her softly on the lips. Alex was caught off her guard but she kissed him back, although a little shocked that this was actually happening.  
  
"Good night Trapper," she whispered as she left the tent. 


	5. Chapter 5: Early Morning Complications

Chapter Five: Early Morning Complications  
  
"Ah, see you're finally among the living again," joked Hawkeye as Trapper awoke to the sound of drumming, only to realise that it was coming from inside his head.  
  
"Glad to see you're so cheery this morning, Nurse Jackson must be some mover."  
  
"She sure is, say about last night, sorry for interfering. You must have hit the still plenty though, you look terrible."  
  
Trapper glanced at his reflection in the mirror and groaned at the pale tired face staring back at him. He couldn't really remember much about last night, he didn't even remember how he got to bed.  
  
"That's ok. I was having a pretty bad time of it."  
  
"Hey, what happened to your head?" Trapper reached up a touched the bandage across his forehead. The skin below was tender and there was a small lump forming. Trapper had a flashback to how it had got there and the events that proceeded - the argument, Alex, banging his head and the kiss.  
  
"Oh, musta hit the sauce harder than I thought," he grinned.  
  
"Or the table," added Hawkeye suppressing a laugh.  
  
However, something didn't add up. If Trapper was that drunk, how did he get to bed and what made him hit the booze so hard in the first place. Hawkeye was determined to get to the bottom of this problem.  
  
"I have a question Sherlock, if you were that outta it, who bandaged your head. Were you playing doctors and nurses in the dark again?"  
  
Trapper admitted defeat, there was no way Hawkeye was gonna let this lie. He wouldn't rest till he got the whole story and as Trapper was in no mood to think straight, there was little chance of him coming up with a plausible lie.  
  
"It's no big deal Hawk," he began. "I was feeling a little low ya know, missing the kids and so I came back to have a few drinks and I met up with Alex..."  
  
"I knew it, you can't hide it from me, you like her don't you?" Hawkeye felt triumphant at his cracking of the so-called secret of his friend.  
  
"Will ya shut up and listen. She just came in to talk, I wanted to let off steam and I kinda made her my target. I upset her pretty good, something I am not proud of. But the more I drank the harder the problems seemed, that musta been when I fell and hit my head."  
  
"So....nothing happened then?"  
  
Trapper took a deep breath, Hawkeye was intently staring at him from his bunk across the tent, he knew he might as well tell the whole story.  
  
"Not exactly, I guess after I sobered up a little and apologised, I kinda kissed her."  
  
"Kinda kissed. That's like saying I kinda operated yesterday."  
  
A wry grin fell over Hawkeye, until he noticed the anxiety on Trapper's face. This didn't look like the reaction of someone who was in love.  
  
"I take it that wasn't part of plan," he asked.  
  
"Look, she's an ok kid but she like one of us. She plays poker, she drinks as much as we do and she plays soccer. I guess I prefer to date women who actually act like women. In any case I have too many other problems at the moment, I don't need this extra headache."  
  
Already this was stirring up idea's in Hawkeye's mind. He wanted to help his friend be happy and he believed that Alex was just the cure. He was also worried what was bothering Trapper, it obviously wasn't just this problem with Alex, it ran deeper than that.  
  
"C'mon Trap, you've been walking round here with a face like thunder for weeks. What's goin on?"  
  
Trapper took the tablets with a mouthful of water and produced the letter from his wife from under his pillow. He handed it to Hawkeye and let him read the details. Hawkeye sat silent for a moment taking in this fresh information being presented to him.  
  
"I don't understand Trap, I thought a divorce was what you wanted, surely you must be pleased about this."  
  
"It's not that simple Hawk. The marriage is over, but what about the girls, what if I never get to see them again."  
  
"You can't think like that, Trap. Sure you'll see them, Louise hasn't mentioned anywhere that you would be cut off from seeing your kids. Now you've got to think positive, I know it's hard but when you get home, you will be able to explain everything to them."  
  
"You're right, I don't know why I do this. If I'd spoken to you sooner I wouldn't hav'ta worry alone."  
  
"Yeah, I could have worried enough for both of us," laughed Hawkeye. "Say are we goin' to start the day off with the usual beverage?"  
  
"Count me out," said Trapper heading towards the door. "I'm going to get a shower and trying shake the brass band playing in my head."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Alex was awake. She had been for a good while although she hadn't managed to retrieve herself from out of her covers yet. Still she wasn't needed in the pre-op unit till midday, so she was in no rush. Her thoughts were of course on the events from the night before. She had been so surprised by Trapper's interest that she had first woken believing it to be a dream. However, she recalled the whole situation and came to the conclusion that it had happened and she couldn't keep the happiest shining from her face. She wondered what he was doing at this very moment, probably nursing a bad hangover after the amount of alcohol he'd consumed.  
  
Alex quickly came up with a plan, she would dress and head over to the Swamp to ask to borrow a medical book and then she could scan the scene. She quickly scrabbled out of bed and ran across to the camp to the women's showers.  
  
Trapper was heading back to the Swamp, his headache now only a mere dull ache. The shower had helped some but Trapper wasn't thinking about how he felt, he was more concerned with how he was gonna approach Alex about last night. He didn't have long to wait, as he walked he spotted Alex coming towards him.  
  
"Hi," she said smiling. "How's the head?"  
  
"Ok, I just wish I could stop the camp spinning."  
  
"And are you, any clearer on what to do about home." Alex didn't wanna say too much for fear of upsetting Trapper.  
  
"Yeah, I talked to Hawkeye this morning, he set me straight. Look Alex about last night, I was feeling really low and you were there for me, which I am grateful for but......"  
  
"Hey, you're not worried about that little kiss are you," said Alex, already realising what he was trying to say. "Look we'd both had a bit to drink, it was nothing."  
  
Trapper wasn't sure what to say next. He wasn't expecting that reaction from Alex, but he was glad that she felt the same. So why was he feeling slightly hurt by her brash comments. Maybe he needed to get back to the Swamp and get some more sleep.  
  
"So you're ok with things between us?" he finally said.  
  
"Of course," she continued trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible. "We're friends and I don't want that to change. So please considered it forgotten, I'm just glad I was there to help."  
  
"You did and great job on the bandage," he added smiling at her. "Say, will I see you at lunch."  
  
"You gotta date Captain."  
  
As she turned to head to the showers, the tears were already visible on her face. She didn't want Trapper to see though, she just hoped she'd been convincing enough. 


	6. Chapter 6: A Long Night's Surgery

Chapter Six: A Long Night's Surgery  
  
Henry was exhausted, twelve hours of meatball surgery and post-op duty to boot. He decided to retreat to his day for the rest of the day and catch up on what sleep he had missed.  
  
"Sir, are you in?" whispered Radar from the doorway to the tent.  
  
"No Radar," came a mumbled answer.  
  
"It's Major Burns, he wants to talk to you."  
  
Henry groaned, why was it whenever he wanted any rest there were problems. He lifted the sleep mask from his face.  
  
"Is the Major there now?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Send him in then and then cancel all my calls for the rest of the war."  
  
"Sir, I need to talk to you urgently," stated Frank standing to attention at the half asleep Colonel.  
  
"What it is Frank, everything is important to you."  
  
"Pierce and McIntyre, they are planning on taking three days in Tokyo."  
  
"So Frank, we have had a message that the enemy has moved it's fire out of our district, there shouldn't be any causalities for at least a week."  
  
"My point Colonel is that they are planning on taking a enlisted soldier with them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Erm Sir," interrupted Radar from outside the tent.  
  
"Radar, get in here," sighed Henry.  
  
"Yes Sir," answered Radar already by the Colonel's side." Well, what did you have to add to this discussion."  
  
Radar handed him the papers that he had given Henry to sign a hour before hand. They were three passes for Hawkeye, Trapper and Alex.  
  
"Did I sign these?" asked Henry, yawning.  
  
"That's your signature right there Sir and you told me to let the Captains go, it was more coincidence that Corporal Chapman requested the same leave, Sir."  
  
"Poppycock," snorted Frank. "This shouldn't be allowed. Captains and enlisted personnel should not be allowed to socialise together."  
  
"Put a sock in it Frank, they have the passes and there is nothing else to say on the matter, now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep."  
  
Henry pulled his sleep mask down over his eyes to signify the end of the conversation.  
  
"Very well Colonel, if that is how you feel," said Frank, disappointed that he had lost the battle.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Alex was grateful to the shower for masking her tears against the water. She had forgotten all about the planned trip to Tokyo, it was the furthest thing from her mind at present. She left the women's showers and headed back to her tent before her shift started. After the encounter with Trapper that morning, she wanted to do everything she could to keep out of his and Hawkeye's way.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Radar hurried across the compound to the Swamp. He knew that once Henry had caught up on his sleep, the passes may be retracted. It was common knowledge to the 4077th that a Captain and a enlisted person couldn't take leave at the same time in the same place. Radar had fixed it so that Alex could visit Tokyo and see some of her friends there and had arranged for Hawkeye and Trapper to be given the same days for R&R too. The arrangements were made a few days ago and Radar had finally got Henry to sign the papers, now he was hand delivering them to the Captains.  
  
"Mornin Sirs," called Radar as he entered.  
  
"Radar, I hope you come bringing good news, like the war is over and we can home," said Hawkeye his hand covering his face.  
  
"Sorry Hawkeye, but I do have those passes for you and Captain McIntyre," said Radar shyly handing over the passes.  
  
Trapper who was still recovering in his bunk turned to face the young Corporal.  
  
"Thanks Radar, does Alex have her's?"  
  
"No, can I leave it with you to pass on."  
  
"Sure Radar, any problems with Henry," asked Hawkeye, "Or more to the point, Frank."  
  
"Major Burns did lodge a complaint but Colonel Blake was too tired to listen."  
  
"Good ole Henry. He was in post-op all night, Frank never learns when to quit."  
  
Trapper was in high spirits, his head was on the mend and he had worked things out with Alex. Now he and Hawkeye would be getting some well deserved rest and relaxation in Tokyo.  
  
"Say Trap, do you still wanna go on this trip with Alex, after last night" said Hawkeye hoping that his three days relaxing would be just that.  
  
"Listen Hawk, I saw Alex just now and it's all sorted, she agreed with me - just friends and no strings. Just the way I want it."  
  
Hawkeye wasn't so sure. He wasn't convinced that either Trapper or Alex were being honest with their affections. He would get to the bottom of this before their trip and sort it out once and for all and he knew just the person to ask.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Alex was in the post-op when Hawkeye finally caught up to her. As predicted, he had found out from Nurse Margie Cutler that Alex was far from happy. She had been crying for most of the morning and refused to tell anyone what the problem was. Margie had guessed for Hawkeye's questioning that he knew more than he was letting on. He quickly silenced her with a kiss and a date for later on that night.  
  
"You're a hard person to track down," he said smiling warmly at her.  
  
"Hi Hawkeye, sorry, Sir. I am always forgetting that, if Major Burns found out he would have me under house arrest."  
  
Alex was sat by a patients bedside, checking his temperature. He was a young boy who'd come in early yesterday with multiple chest wounds, Hawkeye had operated on him personally and was impressed with his progressed.  
  
"How's he doin'?"  
  
"Fine, temperature just a couple of degrees over that's all. This one of yours?"  
  
"Yep. Look Alex, I came to talk to you about Trapper. He told me that he'd spoken to you this morning and sorted everything but I get the impression from the other nurses that you could be putting on a brave face."  
  
"Who said that? Look Hawkeye, I know you are only trying to help but if Trapper's not interested in me, what is the point of me trying to change his mind. I would rather forget the whole incident and go back to how we were."  
  
Hawkeye followed her across to the next patient. He couldn't explain why this was so important to him but somehow he knew deep down that they were both miserable and if he could help to make someone happy in this hell hole then he wanted do to all he could to make that possible. He took the pass out of his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
"Henry signed this for you this morning. We can go in two days, that is if you still wanna go."  
  
"The trip to Tokyo, I'd forgotten all about it. I guess we have Radar to thank for this."  
  
"He's a good kid. Look have you got a break coming up?"  
  
"Yeah, in about ten minutes why?"  
  
"Just meet me at the Swamp, Trapper will be in O.R, I think we need to talk."  
  
"Sure Hawkeye," said Alex slightly puzzled.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Later as Hawkeye waited for Alex to show, he was planning out his strategy in his own mind. He had absorbed information from both sides and was now going to put his plan into action.  
  
"Ok Hawkeye," said Alex bursting in through the door. "I'll give you five minutes."  
  
"Like that is it. Well simple plain honest truth is that you and Trapper are perfect for each other."  
  
"Hawkeye," sighed Alex, "We've been through this, he doesn't like me, not that way."  
  
"But you like him and he told me that he thought you were too much like one of the guys to be a girl, if you get my drift."  
  
"So what you're saying is, if I dressed up and acted like the girls around here, he would like me and you think this will change his mind?"  
  
Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would putting a dress on make her any different? After all, she was still her underneath. But as she had spent the whole day thinking about him, she was willing to try anything.  
  
"I think that Trapper's problem at home have caused him to forget that there is a attractive woman right before his eyes and I think he needs reminding of that."  
  
"But I can't be out of uniform, it's against regulations."  
  
"I know, but we are going to be in Tokyo in two days and you can be in whatever you like there," smirked Hawkeye.  
  
Alex began to get scared, could she really show Trapper a side of her he had never witnessed, she didn't know if she could.  
  
"But I don't know how to act like that Hawkeye, I have three brothers, all older than me. No-one has ever shown me how to act like a lady."  
  
"I know just the person to teach you. Meet you at the Mess tent, about 6.00pm?"  
  
"Ok, I'd better be getting back."  
  
"Attention all personnel. Report to the O.R ward immediately, incoming wounded."  
  
"Looks like I will be joining you," said Hawkeye following her back to the O.R ward.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Fifteen hours later, six o'clock had been and gone and the casualties were still coming. Hawkeye, Trapper, Frank and Henry were all in O.R. Alex had been called upon to assist where possible. The wounded were still piling up and everyone was getting decidedly more irritable as the evening wore on.  
  
"Give me some suction will ya," said Hawkeye as he attempted to remove a large piece of shrapnel from a wounded soldiers chest.  
  
"Yes Doctor," answered Nurse Cutler.  
  
"Sorry about our date, can you wait till I get back, if I ever get there that is."  
  
"Cut the chatter, Pierce," shouted Frank.  
  
"Cool it Frank will ya, when else is he gonna make his reservations," said Trapper.  
  
"Colonel are you going to let him talk to a superior officer like that."  
  
"Oh please Frank, I have to reconnect this bowel and the choppers are still bringing causalities in. I haven't got time for your trivial complaints."  
  
"Yeah Frank, quit being the playground stitch, or we won't play with you at recess," joked Hawkeye.  
  
"Pierce!" exasperated Henry.  
  
Alex helped Klinger to bring in the next patient. A young soldier who had a severe head injury as well as wounds to his leg and arm.  
  
"Another one, Sir," said Klinger.  
  
"Finish for me here," said Frank as he headed to the patient.  
  
He quickly saw to the head wound and the arm injury but disregarded the leg as minor cuts. Alex was standing at the foot of the table, she had been present at the chopper had brought him in. She had observed that the leg was infected and a blood cut was forming beneath the skin. If left, it could lead to an amputation.  
  
"Excuse me Sir," she began to Frank.  
  
"Not now orderly, I have to assist another patient."  
  
"But Sir......"  
  
"I said not now."  
  
Trapper was at the next table and could see the anxious look on Alex's face.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Don't involve yourself in matters that don't concern you McIntyre, now are you going to take this patient to pre-op or not Corporal?"  
  
"What did you wanna say?" asked Trapper again, ignoring Frank.  
  
"I think that this patient may have a clot forming on the right thigh. I noticed it when they brought him from the chopper. It may turn infected if not dealt with."  
  
"Can you close for me?" asked Trapper to the nurse at his table. He walked round to where Frank was standing to inspect the patient himself.  
  
"Frank, how could you miss this? This man would've lost his leg if Corporal Chapman hadn't spotted the clot."  
  
"So you're taking the word of an orderly over a Major," said Frank haughtily.  
  
"Henry, come check this out, looks like a clot to me,"  
  
Henry came over and agreed. Trapper removed the clot and the patient was sent to the pre-op for close observation.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After the wounded were stitched up and the last patient was resting comfortably in pre-op. Trapper, Hawkeye and Frank were in the wash room.  
  
"I can't believe that Alex spotted that clot, she is a credit to us don't ya think Frank."  
  
"McIntyre, the girl got lucky. Anyone could have spotted that clot."  
  
"You didn't," put in Hawkeye.  
  
"Besides, when does an orderly start making diagnosis."  
  
"She was right though and we saved the patient," smiled Trapper. "You wanna go for a drink, Hawk?  
  
"I'll catch up with you later Trap, gotta do something first."  
  
Hawkeye left Frank still justifying his reasons for his mistake. He headed to the Mess tent in time to catch Alex.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't get away."  
  
"Ok, what's your great plan then?" asked Alex.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
They wandered through the camp, most people were asleep, passed out from the exhausting stretch in O.R. Alex couldn't help wondering what Hawkeye had in mind. After all they were going to Tokyo tomorrow, how could she change herself in one day?  
  
"Some night huh," she said making small talk.  
  
"Yep, good job on that patient earlier. You certainly put Frank in his place."  
  
"That wasn't my intention, saving the patient was."  
  
"You know, you should maybe look into nurse's training whilst we're in Tokyo, we could use you in the O.R more often."  
  
"Thanks Hawkeye, where are we going?"  
  
"To the one person I know who can transform you in twenty-four hours - Klinger."  
  
"Klinger," said Alex, aghast. "You think he can help me?"  
  
"He knows more about female behaviour and attire than anyone else I know," smiled Hawkeye, "Come on I happen to know he's home."  
  
Klinger was true to Hawkeye's word. He taught Alex how to walk, talk and act like an all round American girl should. He always gave her useful tips on hair styles, make up and matching accessories. By the end of the day, Alex was already putting her new skills to use. As they approached the Mess tent, Alex allowed Hawkeye to open the door for her and even serve her food to her.  
  
"Thank you," she answered politely.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"You think this is gonna work Hawkeye?"  
  
"I guarantee by the end of the three days, he'll be putty in your hands. Now shall we find a table. After you of course."  
  
"You're too kind," she said breaking into a grin. 


	7. Chapter 7: Tokyo Or Bust

Chapter Seven: Tokyo Or Bust  
  
Trapper sat on his bunk writing the letter. A letter that he knew was going to change the rest of his life. Louise had made it clear to him that she wanted a divorce, but Trapper wasn't about to commit to anything that final. Instead he was proposing a trail separation from when he came home. He explained that nothing could be done whilst he was still in Korea and he didn't want to upset the children anymore than he had too.  
  
He had found time to take himself off and write in peace and quiet. A usually unlikely scenario to be in but after the last few days of continuous causalities, the wounded had slowly ground to a halt and the enemy had changed course. Trapper finished his letter just as Hawkeye was returning from his date with Nurse Cutler. He fell into his bed, his eyes closing before he hit the pillow.  
  
"Hey pal, you can't sleep for long, we leave for Tokyo in three hours."  
  
"I know, I know. Just let me rest."  
  
"Sure take all the rest you need. I'm going to get some lunch."  
  
"M'ok," murmured Hawkeye.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Trapper didn't head for the Mess tent immediately, instead he made a detour to the CO office where Radar was straightening up his desk before lunch.  
  
"Radar, when's the mail goin' out?"  
  
"Um the van gets in at 15:00 today Sir," came the reply.  
  
"I'll be gone to Tokyo by then, can you make sure this letter goes priority. It's important Radar."  
  
"No problem, Trapper." Radar put the letter into his out tray. "You goin' to lunch?"  
  
"Sure Radar, you wanna be my date," grinned Trapper.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Alex was packed but her stomach was twisting itself in knots. She was keen to follow Hawkeye's lead at first but in the cold light of day she was beginning to have doubts. What if she couldn't remember how to act? Or if Trapper still wasn't interested. She began to think that maybe she shouldn't go with them after all. Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Come in," she answered.  
  
"Hi, the jeep is here to take to you to the plane." It was Radar. Trapper had sent him over to collect her from her tent.  
  
"Thanks Radar, say have you seen Trapper and Hawkeye? Are they ready?"  
  
"Captain McIntyre sent me to get you and Captain Pierce was packing when I left the Swamp."  
  
"Right, thanks Radar," she said smiling as Radar picked up her bag.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Over in the Swamp, Trapper practically had to drag Hawkeye from his slumber. Trapper wasn't going to let anything spoil his leave. What with three almost straight days of surgery and the added problems from home, Trapper was looking forward to some rest and relaxation.  
  
"C'mon Hawk, we hav'ta go soon. You gonna get something to eat?"  
  
"What and ruin a perfectly good flight to Tokyo? No I'll get something there." Hawkeye yawned and poured himself a drink. "Stop pacing will ya, you wear a hole in the floor, I'll be ready."  
  
He was. They left with plenty of time to spare and met Alex out at the chopper pad. She waved at them as they approached in a jeep. Klinger had driven her up and was keeping her company until they arrived.  
  
"Hi," called Hawkeye, "I see you decided to accept our offer to be sold to a Tokyo businessman. White girl fetch plenty money, yes."  
  
"Ha, ha Hawkeye," answered Alex sarcastically.  
  
"Remember," whispered Klinger. "A lady will never be rude or impolite. Just be yourself though, oh and wear the blue dress, it matches your eyes."  
  
"Thanks Klinger, I'll try. I'll let you know when I get back."  
  
"Have fun," he called as he drove the jeep back to the compound.  
  
Trapper had taken the bags from the second jeep and sent Radar back to camp. Alex was standing shyly next to Hawkeye and from their discussion Trapper was convinced they were talking about him.  
  
"Say, Hawk. You couldn't help me with bags here."  
  
"No I couldn't," then turning to Alex he continued his conversation. "It'll be fine, trust me. I've known Trap a long time and when he sees you in that dress."  
  
"Hawkeye, don't be crude. I just hope everything works itself out."  
  
At that moment the chopper arrived. They all piled in and headed for Tokyo.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back at base, Frank was enjoying a tranquil moment without the interference of his room-mates. He picked up his book and stretched out on his bed listening for a noise - nothing but total silence greeted his ears, just the way he liked it.  
  
"Major Burns, I need a word," whispered a voice from outside.  
  
Frank looked up to see Margaret peering in through the screen door.  
  
"Margaret, why are you standing there, come on in?"  
  
"No Frank, I want to see you later. Come to my tent at 8.00pm sharp."  
  
A slow satisfied smile fell over Frank's face. He knew that the next few days were going to be heaven, no Pierce and McIntyre and he and Margaret could spend some quality time together, without interruption.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tokyo was a buzz of excitement as Hawkeye, Trapper and Alex touched down at the chopper pad. Alex was tired already, the flight had been uneventful but she couldn't stop her mind for wandering to what this trip could transpire.  
  
"Ok, you two. I'm going to get checked in and then find myself a geisha girl or two," said Hawkeye winking at Trapper.  
  
"Sounds good to me, I'll come with ya," agreed Trapper.  
  
"Oh come on Trap," whispered Hawkeye taking him to one side. "We can't leave Alex alone on her first night."  
  
"But I thought she was meeting up with her friends. I didn't come here to baby-sit you know."  
  
"I know, but it's only one night. I promise I will take the shift tomorrow, ok?"  
  
Trapper sighed. Great start to his relaxing vacation! All he wanted was to be able to kick back and do nothing and now he was going to have to entertain Alex. He still felt a little awkward about their kiss.  
  
"Hey guys, we going to the hotel," called Alex, "I don't know about you but I'm starving."  
  
"It'll just be you and Trap, I have other arrangements."  
  
"Very well," said Alex politely. "And thank you for a pleasant trip, your stories kept me most entertained."  
  
Trapper looked a little taken aback by this statement but said nothing.  
  
"Catch ya for a night cap, Hawkeye?" he asked.  
  
"If I find my way back to the hotel," laughed Hawkeye heading to his favourite bar in the city.  
  
Alex and Trapper stood on the sidewalk, neither knowing quite what to say next. Alex was hoping that Trapper would break the ice. This wasn't the kind of situation she had anticipated during their stay in Tokyo.  
  
"You wanna freshen up and meet the lobby then," he finally said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"About an hour, sound good to you."  
  
"Sounds fine," she said heading to her room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Alex adjusted the dress that she had chosen to wear for dinner. She had taken Klinger's advice and worn the blue one that she'd bought in Tokyo the last time she was here. She was ready, no going back now. She stood staring back at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Just be polite, have fun and most importantly be anything but yourself."  
  
She looked at the clock, she was already running late but that was fine. Keep him waiting another five minutes she thought, you don't want to seem to keen.  
  
Trapper was in the bar already. He was onto his third drink before Alex appeared. He didn't even notice her come in.  
  
"Good evening," she said politely.  
  
Trapper looked up at the voice that had spoken. "Alex.....you look, I mean."  
  
"Thanks, shall we go eat?" she asked slipping her arm through his.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
From outside, Hawkeye had been watching this meeting. So far his plan was working, Alex looked amazing and Trapper was obviously smitten with her. Content that they were happy, Hawkeye headed back to the bar.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Trapper was dumbfounded at the change in Alex's behaviour. For a start she looked beautiful but her usual gung-ho attitude seemed to have subsided as well.  
  
"Good evening, are you ready to order," asked the waitress.  
  
"Yeah, what are you having Alex?"  
  
"I'm sure whatever you order will be fine," she replied smiling sweetly.  
  
"Ok, give me two plates with everything then," he said.  
  
"Very good, Sir and drinks?"  
  
"You want something to drink," he asked Alex.  
  
"That would be splendid, what would you like?"  
  
"Two Martini's, the drier the better," said Trapper as the waitress left.  
  
"You look real nice. Is that new?"  
  
"Yes, I bought here in Tokyo before I came to the 4077th. I haven't really had an opportunity to wear it, till now that is."  
  
Trapper couldn't stop staring at her, it was amazing how different she looked. His mind was spiralling into confusion. Could he possibly have feelings for Alex after all? And if so would it work, he didn't know if he wanted to fall into another relationship especially how things were with his wife.  
  
"Well it looks great," he said smiling.  
  
"Thank you Captain. So do you any plans for the next couple days?"  
  
"No, I'm just enjoying spending this evening in the company of a beautiful woman."  
  
Alex blushed but was slightly angered at the same time. Hawkeye had been right, changing her appearance was working on Trapper but underneath she was the same person, if only he could see that. Trapper on the other hand was being to feel a lot more relaxed. He was enjoying Alex's company, not that this was a new experience, he always liked spending time with her but this was different.  
  
"You're sweet," she said.  
  
"So you didn't want to go with Hawkeye then?"  
  
"Chasing girls round Tokyo, that's not my style."  
  
Alex giggled, it was funny that Trapper was treating her so differently now they were away from the compound. She guessed he must have forgotten that she caught him in the supply tent with Nurse Gallagher only last week.  
  
"Of course not, you're a true gent."  
  
"Exactly, I am glad we got that straightened out."  
  
The conversation throughout the dinner remain constant. Alex laughed at his jokes, praised him on his surgery skills and kept her opinions to a minimum. Although she believed that this wasn't the correct way to behave - she had been taught to make her feelings known, she was enjoying the evening's progression that to come clean now would only cause waves.  
  
By the end of the meal, it didn't seem relevant how all this had come about. As they left the restaurant Trapper offered to walk her to her room. The wine they had drunk with the meal had made Alex slightly light- headed as she climbed the stairs to her door.  
  
"This is me," she said leaning against the frame to steady her balance.  
  
"Well aren't you gonna ask me in for a night cap?" he grinned.  
  
"I'm a guess I'm a little beat. I had a wonderful time though, thanks Trapper." As she spoke she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I think we can do better than that," said Trapper taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately.  
  
"Wow," she breathed. "Well good night then."  
  
"Night," he whispered.  
  
Trapper went to his room but he couldn't sleep. He wasn't expecting Hawkeye back, so he decided to head back down to the bar for one last drink. Three hours later he was still sat there.  
  
"Hey Trap, whatta ya doin' down here?" It was Hawkeye.  
  
"Huh, Hawkeye, you're back," he said giving him a friendly pat on the back.  
  
"I'll have one of those," said Hawkeye to the barman. "And another one for him. How long has he been here?"  
  
"A while," replied the barman, bringing the drinks over.  
  
Trapper head was lolling on the bar, he couldn't focus on Hawkeye's face and the room appeared to be spinning before his eyes.  
  
"So Trap, you struck out then?"  
  
"With who....Oh you mean Alex. No, not really, she is one amazing girl though."  
  
Hawkeye grinned. That was the just the news he had wanted to hear. He wasn't surprised see Trapper in the bar, but he was glad that the evening hadn't been a total disaster.  
  
"You think, I thought you weren't interested."  
  
"People change," declared Trapper swallowing his drink down in one. "Say, Alex was different tonight, I can't describe it but she wasn't like she is at the camp."  
  
"What you mean she's some sort of dummy, sent to spy on us."  
  
Trapper snorted, "Be serious. No I mean she was more like a woman, more lady like."  
  
"I thought you wanted her like that?"  
  
"Me too, but even though she was great company. She was even better company before, although I did like the dress."  
  
"Careful, if Klinger finds out you want to take his place as chief nutcase, he'll have your hide."  
  
"No, I may have had a few drinks tonight, but I'm being serious. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like the old Alex better. I just didn't see it before."  
  
Hawkeye stared at his friend. If happiness could be shown in a physical form, it would best describe Trapper at that moment.  
  
"That's great Trap. Say are you gonna tell her, to be her again I mean."  
  
"What now, yeah let's find her," he said jumping up and grabbing hold of a waitress.  
  
"Hey, Hawk, she looks different. Has she changed again."  
  
"That's not her," said Hawkeye apologising to the waitress. "Come on I think that it's time you called it a night."  
  
Hawkeye helped Trapper up to the room they were sharing. As he passed Alex's door he heard the handle slowly turn. Alex hadn't been able to sleep either and she was waiting for Hawkeye to tell him about the date.  
  
"Is he ok?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine. Look I'll just get him to bed and then I'll come over."  
  
Hawkeye lowered Trapper onto the bed. The alcohol had finally taken over his entire body and he was sleeping like a baby. He turned to leave the room to go and talk to Alex as promised.  
  
"Thanks Hawkeye," came a murmur from the bed. "I think I love her ya know," he added before passing out again.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Alex was waiting patiently in her room for Hawkeye to return. She didn't have to wait long before there was a tap at the door.  
  
"Alex, open up it's Hawkeye."  
  
"Come on in, the door's unlocked," she whispered back.  
  
Hawkeye came into the darkened room and proceeded to tell Alex everything that Trapper had said, as he spoke her face shone. So the plan had worked to an extent although really it was never needed in the first place.  
  
"He really said that, about loving me I mean." Hawkeye nodded.  
  
"It's great that you two managed to sort this out and with barely any help from me. I'm amazed."  
  
"You are a true friend Hawk," she said giving him a hug.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Back at the 4077th, things weren't running as smoothly. Despite the reassurance that they wouldn't be sustaining any heavy fire in their direction for the next few days, the casualties were still coming in. Henry was in despair, he needed his surgeons back and fast.  
  
"Radar," he called.  
  
"Sir," said Radar who was already stood next to him.  
  
"Call the hotel, I need....."  
  
"I've called the hotel, Pierce, McIntyre and Chapman will be back in a few hours. Will that be all Colonel."  
  
"Yes Radar. Man, they gonna hate my guts. I'd better get into the O.R."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The message that they were required back at the camp came through almost immediately. Hawkeye had managed to wake Trapper and was on his way to Alex's room when he met her coming the other way.  
  
"You're up early," he said. "I was just coming to wake up."  
  
"I could the same for you, I wanted to see Trapper, is he up yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid the trip is over though. Henry needs us back, apparently the wounded have decided to check in, in their hundreds."  
  
"Oh, ok I'll get packed and met you by the chopper in half an hour."  
  
"Right, oh and Alex, you're beautiful," he commented.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The chopper got them back to the camp just as the jeeps carrying the next supply of wounded were coming in. Hawkeye and Trapper set straight to work with Alex assisting the nurses. No one had time to ask how their trip was. Alex and Trapper had managed to exchange a few glances across the operating table but there wasn't time to talk.  
  
"Corporal Chapman, take a break you look beat," said Henry as he noticed that the young girl was dead on her feet.  
  
"Thank you Sir," replied Alex, heading for the nearest chair and sinking into it.  
  
"Hey Trapper," called Hawkeye, "You about finished over there?"  
  
"Yeah, you need some help?"  
  
"No, but I think one Corporal does, why don't you take a break."  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes," he told the nurse at his table.  
  
"Yes, Doctor."  
  
Trapper pushed through the swing doors and found Alex sitting outside. He removed his mask and went over to talk to her.  
  
"Nice job in there," he said startling her.  
  
"Thank you Doctor. Too bad our trip was cut short though."  
  
"Yeah, say I was wondering if you could help me with something."  
  
"Sure, if I can."  
  
"Well I wanted to know if you would be interested in getting together tonight for a few drinks and help me with a problem."  
  
"You're asking my help, but your a doctor."  
  
"I didn't say it was medical," he said slipping his arm round her waist. "It's just I met this amazing woman and last night I thought I was having dinner with her, but she seemed totally different, almost like she had been switched for another person."  
  
Alex suddenly realised what Trapper was driving at, he wasn't stupid and now she knew that he liked her for her, she didn't feel she had to pretend anymore.  
  
"Ok Captain McIntyre, so you've got me on that one. But I thought you didn't want a girl who was into guns, football and drinking. Then Hawkeye suggested that I changed into the perfect female and you wouldn't be able to resist."  
  
"Hawk said that. I knew he'd be involved. You're right though, I was too wrap up in what was going on with Louise to notice anyone but when you showed up yesterday in that dress, it was like a fantasy and in those you can be who you want. I guess I couldn't face the reality of life but now I can."  
  
He went to kiss her." Trapper, not here. What if someone catches us, Major Burns for instance."  
  
"He won't, he's still trying to find his way through a patients intestine." He kissed her again.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next day the wounded had dropped and the camp were looking forward to their weekly football match. Although they were all beat from the non-stop surgery that had occurred throughout the night, no-one wanted to miss the game. Father Mulcahy was referee as he was the only man that the whole campus trusted to be fair.  
  
"I don't know about this game," said Hawkeye, "I don't think my eyes will stay open long enough for me to see the ball."  
  
"Come on it'll be fun," said Trapper. "Besides Alex is depending on us."  
  
Outside the teams were all set. The whistle was blown and the game began. Alex was the star player, she had shown her skill on the field before and now despite being the only girl on the team, she was giving the guys a run for their money.  
  
As she ran past the fifty yard line, then the twenty, the crowd was cheering her on. She flung herself at the touch line just as the whistle blew.  
  
"Final score," called Father Mulcahy. "25 - 22, the Swamp Things win."  
  
There was a cheer from the crowd as Alex was crowned star player and carried above the rest of the team to the Mess tent for a celebratory drink. As Trapper and Hawkeye followed the rest of the unit into the tent, Trapper turned and smiled at his pal.  
  
"That's my girl," he said heading into the tent to find her.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
